Problem: Ishaan did 56 push-ups in the morning. Daniel did 18 push-ups in the evening. How many fewer push-ups did Daniel do than Ishaan?
Answer: Find the difference between Ishaan's push-ups and Daniel's push-ups. The difference is $56 - 18$ push-ups. $56 - 18 = 38$.